A Simple Mistake
by Beyondthesky
Summary: A demon is after Melinda, and he finally cut s her so that she was dying, the sisters must find a way to bring her back, and stop the demon before it’s too late.


A Simple Mistake

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Drama

Rating: PG

Summary: A demon is after Melinda, and he finally cut s her so that she was dying, the sisters must find a way to bring her back, and stop the demon before it's too late.

"Where are you going Lin?" Paige asked using her niece's nickname while chasing her around the house. They were playing a game. Piper had left Paige in charge of the family again.

"Aunty Paige come and get me" Melinda, Piper's seven-year-old daughter laughed.

Paige had almost giving up, she and Glenn were married for almost two year now, they lived together in the manor because Paige didn't want to move out. It was true a cramped house as Leo and Piper had Melinda, Wyatt and Kassy. While there was also Ally, which is Phoebe and Cole's daughter.

Paige just had a daughter named Savannah, and she was so sweet. Savannah was busy with her daddy. Glenn was cooeing all over the girl.

"Aw Glenn, you know Sav really likes attention!" Paige said as she smiled at both of them.

"She's like me!" Glenn replied with pride.

While Melinda was running, she was getting hot and sweaty too. "I'm going to the bathroom!" Lin said and ran upstairs to wash her hands.

The stillness and silent up the stairs had made her nervous. Lin never liked places where it's quiet, ever since she was little she always loved lots of noise. She washed her hands. It was almost a surprise when Paige opened the door and scared her with a big fright.

"Gotcha!" Paige laughed.

Melinda gulped between giggles. Lin hurried and washed her hands before they went downstairs together, Glenn continued to watched Savannah and Kassy while Piper went off to the club. Leo had to go and do his job as a whitelighter, which is to watch over witches and whitelighter-to-be.

That same night, Phoebe and Cole had planned a romantic dinner in a local restaurant. They both needed to get out of the cramped house for a little while just to enjoy some alone time, Ally loved her cousins but she also thought that there were too many people at times.

"Sweetie are you hungry?" Phoebe asked her daughter kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes" Ally replied making cute face that made Phoebe and Cole laugh.

"So what would my beautiful daughter like?" Cole asked flipping though the menu book.

Ally shook her head. "Anything's fine Daddy" Ally wasn't a picker, she didn't mind what it was.

Phoebe hadn't had so much fun since her job was getting busy, she now had two weeks holidays from all the hard work and she quiet loved it.

It was getting really late and Paige was getting tired, but suddenly Piper orbed back

with Leo.

"Wow where have you guys been?" Paige asked.

"Leo had some work then we met at the club!" Piper replied.

"Aw you guys are sweet" Glenn said from behind smiling a little, he know all about the Charmed Ones and their powers to protect innocents.

"Tell me about it, the club was great! We saw some band playing there!" Leo said trying not to laugh.

Melinda came running outside.

Piper gave a hug to her daughter and they watched Wyatt knocking down things from his highchair.

"Aw he's so cute!" Piper said.

Piper took her jacket off and headed upstairs to get changed with Melinda following along, just as she was out of sight, Phoebe and Cole came back with Ally on Cole's shoulders.

Paige looked at them and smiled. "So what did you two get up to?"

"Oh we had dinner, Ally is tired and it was great!" Phoebe said.

"I think this little one is tired" Cole said looking at Ally, her eyes are just about to be closed so Cole took his daughter upstairs to bed, while Phoebe sat down next to Paige. "So how was your afternoon? Had fun babysitting Lin?"

Paige nodded, doesn't matter how tired she gets she still loves babysitting.

It wasn't long until they heard a loud scream and Piper hurried downstairs with a scared expression. "Melinda was just with me upstairs and I didn't realise until she was lying there on the ground!"

Leo came up to see Lin, and found her unconscious. "She looks like she fainted." Leo replied taking her hands and saw a huge blood stain.

"Piper look" He pointed to the prick on Melinda's finger. Leo quickly healed her hands.

"Who would do this to her?" Piper asked. They took Melinda down and placed her on the sofa. After ten minutes, she slowly began to wake.

"Mommy!" She said.

"Lin what happened? Why is there a blood mark on your fingers?"

Melinda shook her head. "I don't know"

Lin couldn't remember what happened, "I think someone came, but I don't know."

"I did it!" The demon laughed to himself making the other demons around him glare.

"I finally got some of her blood." It was a demon who wanted to kill Melinda and gradually the three witches. He took a long time to have a perfect plan ready.

He took out the knife that had Lin's blood and put it on a rock. He began to chant an evil spell, in a second, the blood glowed and he knew it had worked.

In a wave of his hands, another demon suddenly appeared. He looked confused but he knew it was the powerful demon who would kill anyone that didn't do as he says.

"What would you like master?" He kneeled down.

"Go and steal the book of shadows from the Charmed Ones." He said smirking.

"But they're powerful and will kill me!"

"Well if you get it you'll be the new source. That's my reward for you."

The demon finally agreed and smoked out.

Piper and Phoebe were in the attic looking through the book of shadows when the demon came.

"Stay away witch, or I'll kill you" the demon cried, although he knew somehow it was no match against Piper's powers.

"Try me" Piper said, she saw a athame on the table and threw it at him, In a scream of pain, he disappeared into flames.

"Piper get downstairs now!" Paige screamed from downstairs as she comforted Melinda in a terrible state.

"What happened?" She asked. Melinda had a big cut on her and she was dying, Melinda couldn't talk, she was in pain.

"Leo heal her!" Leo tried but nothing happened.

"I don't understand, she was just find a few seconds ago and suddenly she fell down with a knife cut, it's like someone just stabbed her but no one did" Paige said.

Phoebe thought for a sec, she remembered a similar experience.

"Cole remember what happened few years ago?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded.

She was talking about when someone named Bo got shot on the stomach and she was too.

"What does it have to do with Lin?"

Phoebe though as hard as she could. "That's the demon's plan, there's a demon behind this. Piper did you just kill a demon up there?" Phoebe asked.

Piper nodded.

A demon just flamed up, he laughed and clapped his hands. "Not bad witch" He said, Piper tried to blow him up, but he didn't.

"Now you'll see her die soon, I'm afraid there's nothing you and your whitelighter can do"

"Powers come to me, slowly die you will be" he chanted and Melinda's powers glowed and went to the demon. "thanks for the powers" he said and vanished.

After a while, Melinda was getting worse. Piper had never felt so helpless just watching her daughter die. "Leo if there's nothing we can do we have to get the book of shadows to help!"

It was too late already, Melinda had soon stopped breathing.

"Melinda you can't die on me!" Piper yelled tears forming in her eyes. Melinda didn't say anything. She didn't move.

Leo had a look at his daughter, he dreaded to say it. "Piper, I think Melinda's dead"

Piper started to cry. "This can't be happening!" She saw Melinda's spirits fly up.

"It's ok Mommy, you did the best to protect me" Melinda said. It was too painful and shocking for Piper to think that one minute her daughter was absolutely find and the next she's dead, but she knew it was true, there's nothing she could do now.

"Guys take care of Kassy and Wyatt, leave me alone for a while" She said leaving Paige and Phoebe standing there sobbing for Melinda.

Piper closed the door to her room.

Paige looked at Melinda in sympathy. "Is there a spell we can cast?" Paige asked. Phoebe shook her head.

"I don't think so, if there is then so many people would be still alive."

"Prue?" Paige asked.

Phoebe nodded. "yeah."

It had been nearly a whole day and Piper haven't came out. She didn't want Leo to come either.

"What can we do about Piper? I think Kassy and Wyatt really needs her!" Paige said.

"She needs to be alone." Phoebe replied, Paige didn't want to knock on the door, she feared of what she was going to say, or what Piper would say to her.

After a while, Paige sat down flipping the book of shadows. Leo orbed down, he barely knew what to say.

"Anything?" Phoebe asked.

Leo shook his head.

"No there's something we could do, if we don't then Piper's going to be in her room for the rest of her life, and everyone misses Lin." Paige said and Phoebe agreed.

Phoebe was still busy looking when Paige suddenly fell down. "No Paige not you too!" Phoebe cried, but Leo could tell Paige wasn't hurt.

"She looks like she's just astral projected!" Leo said.

"but she can't astral project" Phoebe protested.

"Just watch her close, I'll check on Piper." Leo said but Phoebe stopped him just before he knocked.

"Leave her there, I'd look after Kassy and Wyatt, make sure they're not hurt."

Leo nodded and left.

Phoebe held Paige, soon Paige woke up again.

"Where am I?" Paige asked as soon as she was awake. "You're home sweetie" Paige looked around.

"I don't know what happened but I think I just saw a demon saying a spell and doing something with Melinda's blood on a athame, but before I heard the spell I came back."

Phoebe thought for a minute, what could that be?

"Could that be a new power?" Phoebe asked. Paige looked confused. "Why today? It would be good if I could use it to save Lin but it's already happened!"

Phoebe called for Leo.

Soon Leo orbed down, he looked just as sad as Piper, "Paige has a new power I think" Phoebe said.

"What? How?" Leo asked.

"She astral projected to the past" Phoebe explained, she didn't know if she was right but it just seemed so sure to her.

"Maybe you're given this power to go back in time and stop it, that has happened before" Leo said.

He thought now was a good time to call Piper, as they probably need her now. After a long time, Paige and Phoebe waited outside as Leo took ages to convince her to come.

"What do you guys want?" Piper asked, she was in a bad mood.

"We need to summon Prue" Phoebe explained.

Piper agreed to do this for their sake. "Let's go then"

They came to the attic and lit some candles, after they read the spell to summon Prue.

"hey guys, what's wrong? How did you summon me?" Prue asked.

"Prue I missed you so much, but I need to ask you how did you astral project?" Phoebe asked.

Prue told her how she first felt when she astraled out, and it takes a lot of practise before she could control it.

"So all you need to do is practise, and first it does it when you don't want it but slowly after a while you can tell when it's going to happen and you won't fall over."

After some goodbyes, Prue went.

"So I have to practise." Paige said, she tried again but it wouldn't happen. "Aw honey it'll take a while. But it will happen"

Phoebe put her arms around Piper and gave her a hug. "Well get your daughter back soon, at least Paige would"

Piper felt a bit better, but it was still painful to think about.

"Thanks guys" She pulled away and gave Paige a hug too.

Leo suddenly orbed down giving Paige a big scare. "Paige, the elders said you've been given this power to save Melinda, but if you don't use it in 24 hours the chance will be gone and Melinda would not be revived."

Paige nodded. It was a huge task but she was willing to try her hardest for Piper and Melinda.

"So honey we gotta relax" Phoebe said, Paige did. "Remember when you first orbed? You couldn't do it but then you did" Paige nodded.

"It's the same, concentrate, see yourself doing it."

Paige did, she focused as hard as she could, and she could feel it. "it's going to happen!"

Paige astraled, and her physical body fell down. Piper caught it, she noticed something different, when Prue astraled she was able to stand in one place but Paige almost fell.

"Come on Paige, try your best" Piper whispered.

Paige was astraled into a place, she thought she was going crazy. She walked around the empty place and found out she was back at the underworld. There's a demon with another talking about Melinda.

Paige listened carefully. "Go to the Charmed One's place and steal the book of shadows"

Paige hid so no one could see her, "No way they'll kill me" The other demon complained.

Paige listened closely to them, they seemed to have a plan. Paige felt herself pulling back, the next thing she knew, she was back with Piper and Phoebe.

"I found out the demon's plan, he sent the other one to get the book and I think he wanted the demon to be killed, and before when I did it earlier I head him say a spell over some blood he took off Lin"

Piper thought of all this, it started to make sense.

"I think I've got an idea, he cast a spell over Melinda's blood so that he could cast a spell, if we kill the demon, we'd be killing Lin."

Paige nodded. "So what now?" She asked.

"This is a huge job, do you think you can do it?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes" Paige said surely.

"Go back to the moment when he came to take Lin's blood, and use a athame or something to vanquish him."

Paige looked around. "I'll try." She came to the sofa and sat down. "You're a quick study!" Phoebe said.

Paige tried hard to astral again, it was only a few hours before they permanently lose Melinda if Paige doesn't use her new powers.

"Try again, just breath slowly" Piper said holding her sisters hands. "I'm depending on you, you're the only chance of getting my daughter back!"

Paige sighed.

"Ok here it goes" She could feel herself getting out again, a part of her did, and it rushed back, she could see everything that happened, when the demon attacked, when Melinda was dying, when Piper had locked herself, it all when it a flash across her mind.

She controlled the time in her mind. "Now!" she yelled, the spin stopped and she stepped outside, she could see the demon getting ready to take Melinda's blood. Piper was in the other room getting dressed and Phoebe was about to come in with Cole and Ally.

"No demon I won't let your plan succeed this time!" Paige said loudly.

The demon spun around but couldn't see anything. This got him and Paige distracted. Paige couldn't understand why the demon couldn't see her.

"ATHAME!" Paige yelled and it orbed to her.

She thew it back and stabbed him. He still couldn't see anyone, all he saw was the athame flying by itself as if it was floating.

He soon died just like the other demon.

Paige knew she had done the right thing, she had changed history but now she found it hard to go back.

"Come think Paige, how did you get back before?" Paige thought to herself, she suddenly remembered.

It was her own body pulling back, she couldn't control it.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Paige tried to call. She could feel herself spinning back again. Until she was back and she woke up on the sofa the third time.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Melinda close to Piper. "It worked!" Paige cried.

"I know you could do it!" phoebe said giving her sister a big hug.

Piper smiled to Paige. "Thank you so much Missy Paige, I don't what I'd do without ya!"

Paige smiled.

"Would is till have my new power or was it just a one-day thing?" Paige asked finally.

"I think it'll last, your powers are advancing and so are ours." Piper answered still hugging her daughter nearly choking her.

"But I've got one question." Paige asked.

"What is it honey?" Phoebe asked.

"When I was about to kill the demon, he didn't see me at all, I was invisible to him!" Paige said, that made Phoebe think. "I'm not sure why he didn't see"

"I could use my powers too!" Paige announced.

Piper spun around, "Wow you could?" She asked. Paige nodded.

"Even Prue couldn't!"

Paige smiled. "Still we have to thank her for the little advice she gave us!"

Phoebe and Piper exchanged looks.

"We should celebrate, at the club. This house is too cramped!" Piper said smiling. Paige walked over to her husband Glenn. "Coming?"

He stood up as fast as he could, the girls are asleep, so was Wyatt.

"I'll stay and look after them!" Cole said. Phoebe nodded. "You take care!" She gave her a kiss.

"Melinda do you want to come?" Piper asked. Melinda nodded.

"Sure we can celebrate that you're alive again!"

They got out of the door, even though it was almost 2am in the morning they had so much to celebrate!

**The End **


End file.
